A Diabolic Waltz
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Her eyes held both cruelty and beauty. Her voice was a deadly mixture of cyanide and honey. She was better then him. She made sure he knew that. She had shown him the true meaning of hell. Her name was Casey Novak, and he would do anything for her.


She was stunningly gorgeous. Bright red hair, brown eyes that held both beauty and cruelty, and fair porcelain skin. Every time he looked at her, he knew he would do whatever it was she wanted him to. It didn't matter if he actually wanted to do it, he would.

Her voice was a poisonous mixture of cyanide and honey. It was both so cruel, yet so sweet. Her words stung, and yet, he loved the voice behind it

_"You need to do this, Charlie,"_ She whispered into his ear. He could feel the warmth of her breath. She gently traced her fingers down his neck. Her touch was sharp, and gave her shivers down his spine.

Charlie Abberline looked into the calm eyes of the woman he loved. They held the same "I am better then you" look they always had. And, she was better then him. She made sure he knew that, and that he wouldn't forget it.

Her name was Casey Novak.

When he had met her, she was so nice, and carefree. She kept him in line, and she was so strong and determined. She worked two different jobs just to pay her way into one of the best Law Schools on the east coast. She had been through so much, and yet, she still was there to support him. It was why he chose to marry Casey Novak.

However, then the demons came along, and turned their happy life into hell. The demons had stolen her body. He was the only one who could see Casey now. The real one, that is. He could remember the first time she told him. Casey had left for her work, she was a bartender. He remembers kissing her goodbye. However, while she was at work, there had been a fight. A couple of drunken bikers had gotten into it with a couple of mouthy businessmen. His love was caught in the crossfire, and was stabbed in the stomach. That's what he was told, anyways. He later found that these "police" and "doctors" were the demons behind the plot. In reality, they had kidnapped her, and stolen her body. Luckily, her soul had escaped.

Only he could see her soul, because he was her true love. She would tell him how painful it was to have her body stolen. How scared she as her soul was being taken out of her body, and how horrifying it was to see a demon take it over. Most of all, she would tell him how disappointed she was that he was not there to protect her from this evil. That this was his fault.

He didn't believe it at first. He would see Casey every day, and she acted like she always had. But then, he would see the Casey that nobody else could see, who would tell him what had happened. It didn't make any sense.

Then, he saw the two Casey's next to each other. One was her body, the other her soul. He knew in that moment, that everything was true. An evil demon had taken over his love's body, and now he had to reclaim it. So he and his love could live happily for the rest of his life.

The demon in his love's body had run away, after he started trying to steal the body back. One day he had come home, and that demon was gone. Every day after that was hell. Every day, Casey got a little bit crueler, and meaner. One day, she began to torture him. She started to dig her nails into his skin, bite him, and do anything in her power to make him bleed as much as possible. She once plucked every hair out of his head, mocking him for being too weak to stop her. And she was right. But he couldn't stop her without harming her. He would never harm her.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

She would harm herself, as well. She would make him witness scenarios no man should have to see his love go through. She would slit her throat or wrists, jump off buildings, strangle herself even. As he would watch the life slowly fade out of her, she would give him that icy smile. She was enjoying his pain. Then she would come back, completely fine, and tell him how horrible he was that he didn't stop her. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't let those things happen to her. He couldn't stop her, because he didn't know how.

The only way he could make it stop, was if he could regain her body from the demons. Then he and Casey would be the happy couple they used to be. None of this would have ever happened. He spent his days looking for the demon in his love's body, and tried to explain his plight to anybody who'd listen. However, they'd all mark him off as crazy, and Casey would laugh at him and his weakness.

_"You can't get one single person to believe you," _she would say,_ "It's pathetic!"_

Then he found her. The body.

The demon in his love's body now worked in as a prosecutor, he found out. She prosecuted white collar crimes. The demon had come to the homeless shelter to talk to a witness in one of her cases. She had brought food for all of them, and that's when he saw her.

_"It's her,"_ Casey whispered into his ear, gently grabbing onto his arm. _"Now's your chance."_

"What…what should I do?" he asked, not wanting to look into her cold eyes. He heard a dark chuckle, and Casey squeezed onto his arm tighter.

_"Follow her." _

And so he did. The demon didn't even notice him trailing behind her. He found it strange that this demon seemed to act exactly like Casey used to. She had the same smile, the same kindness in her eyes, it didn't make sense.

He watched as she walked into her apartment, completely oblivious to him.

_"The day has finally come, Charlie,"_ Casey said, smiling, _"You can finally rescue me. We can be together at last."_

All those dreams being out of his hell made their way to the surface. He could finally have that life he dreamed of. Casey would no longer but his tormentor, but his lover. He could be happy.

That's how he found himself braking into the demon's apartment.

The demon sprang from her place on the couch, and looked at him with a horrified look. The two stared at each other, processing what to do.

"It's you," the demon finally said, her voice layered with fear, "Charlie? It's you."

"_Are you going to just stand there?" _Casey asked, standing in the corner. Her arms were crossed, and she grinned, "_Take care of her."_

He charged at her, grabbing her by her arms. He shoved her into the couch, and he was now on top of her. She let out a terrified yelp.

A rush of guilt went through him. He was hurting her. He had to tell himself that it wasn't really Casey. The real Casey was standing in the corner of the room, yelling at him. This was the demon that had stolen her body.

"_Don't let her scream," _Casey said, _"You can't let anyone know you've come here._

Charlie placed his hand over her mouth, and cringed at her muffled cries.

_"You think that will do anything?" _Casey smirked, "_Silence her."_

Next to the couch, there was a small coffee table. On top of it, was a vase of flowers.

_"That'll work."_

He shifted which hand was covering the demon's mouth, using the rest of his body to hold her in place. It was hard, as she put up a good struggle. He had so little to eat, that staying on top of her felt like he riding a bucking bronco.

With his spare hand, he quickly picked up the vase. His hand was shaking, and he quickly smashed it against the side of her head. The struggling stopped, and the sound of Casey's dark chuckle filled the room. Charlie looked, as the water in the vase now covered the demon's face, and flowers scattered around her head. It almost looked like a body in a coffin. Except, he could feel her breathing.

"_She'll be up soon," _she stated, _"When she awakes, we're going to do whatever we have to, to get the information we need."_

* * *

><p><strong>The lovely Kimblee Whitehead and I were talking, and she gave me this wonderful idea when we were talking about the episode Blinded. What if the voice in Charlie's head was actually Casey? What if he could also see her? How wonderfully messed up would that be? And so, this came. Everybody say "Thank you, Kimblee!"<strong>

**This will probably be a two-shot, possibly a three-shot. Kimblee, I love you so much right now for giving me this idea! You didn't even mean to give it to me. Haha! I love you, my little muse.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. Readers of Shape of Things to Come, the next chapter will be up sometime Monday. Promise!**

**Fayth**


End file.
